Varakor the Black
'Appearance' Varakor stands 8' tall, towering over even most of his bretheren. He weighs about 400 lbs without armor because of the large amount of muscles on his body. 'Life' Varakor was born during the Third Age, forged in the pits beneath Isengard. Fortified by Saruman's dark magic he was made into the ultimate fighting force, and Uruk-Hai Berserker. He was trained to feel no pain and to kill without mercy. Varakor was put in a battalion of troops sent to scout Rohan, they were ambushed by Rohirrem during the night and Varakor was the only one left after the battle. He alone slew the last 7 Horse-Riders and escaped with his life. ' 'Lord of Isengard After the ambush Varakor became lost in the lands of Middle Earth. He rarely encountered any life, but when he did, he killed it. Months, years, decades, centuries and Ages passed. Finally during the Fifth Age, Varakor found his way home. He came across Isengard and the great Tower of Orthanc, it had been abandoned for some time so Varakor claimed it for himself. He hefted the new flag for the Blood Hand, symbol of his new army, the Blood Warriors. Varakor took the Tower and found Saruman's for breeding his kind. Varakor used orc workers to rebuild the Pits of Isengard, which Varakor named the Blood Fountain. He took months to put together a powerful fighting force of Uruk-Hai. He picked out his best fighters and named him as his personal battalion which he named the Blood Riders. The army plagued the land of Rohan for sometime before the Rohirrem finally came to the gates of Isengard. By that time Varakor had used his power to capture a might Fell Beast and claimed it as his steed. He had also formed an alliance with Gerghul the Orc Warlord that commanded the Orcs of Mordor. When the Rohirrem finally came to Isengard, Varakor was ready. With Gerghul attacking the army from the rear and Varakor fighting them at the gates and walls of the Ring they were able to drive the Rohirrem and their allies, the Blades of Rohan, from Isengard and back to Edoras. This is where Varakor made a fatal mistake. Instead of recuperating his army, Varakor gave chase to the Rohirrem and then tried to siege the city of Edoras. Varakor's army came to Edoras a few days before Gerghul did and in that time the Rohirrem were able to best Varakor's forces and forced Varakor to flee south on his Fell Beast. Godking of the Harad After weeks of flying Varakor and his beast, Blood Wing, found themselves stranded at an oasis in the middle of the Harad desert. While Blood Wing went hunting Varakor located a train of Orcs heading for the oasis. After confronting them Varakor found out about a large settlement of both Orcs and Uruk-Hai and Varakor demanded they took him to their leader. When there Varakor challenged the leader to a fight which Varakor easily won thanks to his battle skill and the aid of his Fell Beast. Varakor then took the throne and named himself Godking of the Harad and set out to control the entire desert. He slowly but surely took over city by city until he reached the border of Gondor and the edge of the Great Sea. 'Equipment' Varakor wields weapons very unorthadox weapons for his race. He wields 2 hook swords, 4 long 10 inch daggers, 2 throwing axes and a large throwing spear. Category:Characters